swtestfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
テンプレート:DidYouKnow/2012 archive
December 23, 2012 *…that without proper maintenance, a master-less droid might become a Void Droid? *…that rimebats were indigenous to Verdanth? *…that Sith warlord Daiman referred to his own subjects as the Encumbered? *…that trundle cars were used on Syned? December 20, 2012 *…that a Jedi Starship was the only vessel capable of interstellar travel on Kesh in 2975 BBY? December 18, 2012 *…that the Galactic Empire made use of armored tanks to demolish citizen's homes? *…that the Southern Star was a Keshiri sailing ship? *…that Parlan Spinner became one of Grand Lord Varner Hilts' Hands? *…that the Raid on Oranessan was the first stage of Operation Influx? December 12, 2012 *…that in the aftermath of the Second Imperial Civil War, Ania Solo—a descendant of Han and Leia Organa Solo—came into possession of a lightsaber and an Imperial communications droid? December 4, 2012 *…that Corinna Bechko and Gabriel Hardman will be writing 2013's new Legacy era comic series? December 3, 2012 *…that an engineer named Bernie Jabesq was among the Naboo freed by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Theed Hangar during the Invasion of Naboo? November 27, 2012 *…that in 44 ABY, Admiral Vitor Reige was democratically elected to be the Imperial Remnant's second Head of State? *…that Hutt Space had several Sith Lords during the Republic Dark Age? *…that Thikkiiana City had a computer fabrication facility in 25 ABY? November 23, 2012 *…that in 11 ABY, Admiral Daala waged a disastrous campaign against the New Republic? November 21, 2012 *…that silkenfrond was harvested to make clothing? *…that the Dyarchy regent and Sith Lord Saaj Calician wielded lightsaber-batons? November 19, 2012 *…that the Impound on Syned was used by the Arkadianate to incarcerate its enemies? November 18, 2012 *…that the Ruddyscale Kowakian monkey-lizard was a variety of the monkey-lizard species noted for its red skin? November 12, 2012 *…that Ardon "Vapor" Crell represented the Local 253 sector of the Moisture Farmers of Tatooine in Jabba the Hutt's Palace? *…that the Grumani temple chamber on Skarpos was used to store the Helm of Ieldis? November 11, 2012 *…that Sith Lord Arkadia Calimondra built many schools known as Promisoriums throughout her state? November 7, 2012 *…that Imperial Head of State Burr Nolyds was killed by a self-destructing message disk that was left in his chambers on Ord Cantrell? November 6, 2012 *…that the New Republic found success during a battle on Rirsack thanks to the actions of Lieutenant Lar Ndigo? October 24, 2012 *…that the Javin sector was established by galactic cartographers? October 22, 2012 *…that Serenno's House Dooku included members Adan, Maite, and Bron Dooku? October 17, 2012 *…that there was an antidote to the deadly manax-root poison? October 13, 2012 *…that Jedi Knight Kerra Holt was separated from her family during the Chagras Hegemony's invasion of Aquilaris Minor? October 11, 2012 *…that the Attack on the Hidden Temple was planned inside of Darth Krayt's War Room? October 5, 2012 *…that B4711 and another stormtrooper were part of the Imperial entourage that terrorized Chewbacca's family during Life Day in 1.5 ABY? *…that a lead singer and a keyboardist were two members of a band that tried to Light the Sky on Fire? *…that Lumpawarrump watched cartoons on an electronic video book–like device? September 28, 2012 *…that Kerra Holt had a younger sibling? September 20, 2012 *…that Luke Skywalker was in his private hideaway when he was advised by the Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi to seek out the Lost City of the Jedi? *…that a clash over Fondor during the Cold War was nicknamed Operation Midnight Freedom? September 17, 2012 *…that the comic miniseries Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith is being pencilled by Italian artist Andrea Mutti? September 9, 2012 *…that puppetry performances were hosted in the Naboo Puppet Theater? *…that in the upcoming television series Star Wars Detours, Obi-Wan Kenobi will hit on a young woman named Harmony with the aid of a sandwich? *…that the Sakiyan Tuden Sal lost his mate due to a hostile takeover of his business by Senator Palpatine? September 1, 2012 *…that Wicket Wystri Warrick once sent an eyepatched Sanyassan guard tumbling over the side of Terak's Keep? August 27, 2012 *…that Mos Eisley Cantina patron Braconner Bakiska received his name at Celebration VI's Behind the Scenes of the Cantina panel? August 20, 2012 *…that Althon was the Head Councilman of the Citizen's Council of Dodz? *…that on the planet Bri'ahl, a green-skinned creature decided against eating the discarded head of C-3PO? July 31, 2012 *…that Jost Ellon was convinced to fight against the tyranny of Dodz's Governor Kugg by a mysterious old man? July 30, 2012 *…that Senator Rodd of Fondor brought a salvage hauler to a deep-space rendezvous point in the Tapani sector shortly before 22 BBY? July 28, 2012 *…that Groodo the Hutt once took over the orbital Fondor Spaceport? July 22, 2012 *…that the Galactic Alliance's Sector Defense Limits were a major catalyst of the Second Galactic Civil War? *…that Baron Soontir Fel commanded the 181st Imperial Fighter Group's Alpha Squadron during the Battle of Brentaal IV? July 20, 2012 *…that three Imperial pilots of the 181st Imperial Fighter Group accompanied Turr Phennir on his diplomatic mission to Adumar in 13 ABY? July 18, 2012 *…that the Rebel Alliance's Captain Kazan recorded starlog journal entries? June 27, 2012 *…that Oon Garat was a lieutenant of Hutt crimelord Zodoh? *…that the entire Devil Squadron with the exception of Kerra Holt was captured by Zodoh? *…that Kerra Holt slew the Daimanate garrison commander during the Battle of Capital Cay? June 25, 2012 *…that Jace Malcom acted as the Strategic Advisor to Alderaan for the Republic Army during the Alderaan Civil War? June 20, 2012 *…that the rickety, self-constructed Proto One was a Proto Droid? June 17, 2012 *…that the Proscribed were discriminated against during the Pius Dea Era? *…that the Pius Dea worshipped The Goddess? June 14, 2012 *…that the Seacroppers' Guild on Aquilaris Minor operated submersibles? June 13, 2012 *…that during the Orinda campaign, Turr Phennir led the 181st Imperial Fighter Group to victory over the ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought Lusankya during a battle at the planet Tyan? *…that the Imperial Remnant's Head of State, Gilad Pellaeon, captured Orinda and six coreward star systems along the Entralla Route during the opening stages of the Orinda campaign? June 9, 2012 *…that an Aleena male observed C-3PO and R2-D2 during a mission to Aleen? May 15, 2012 *…that the New Republic's Admiral Nammo and the Galactic Empire's Admiral Teren Rogriss battled at Bilbringi in 6 ABY? May 4, 2012 *…that Gingal served as the Watch Commander of the Rebel Alliance's base on Xyquine II? *…that Airen Cracken and Cracken's Crew fought and won a years-long rebellion against the Galactic Empire on their homeworld of Contruum? May 2, 2012 *…that in Quarren society there once was an ancient warrior caste named Kokad? April 8, 2012 *…that the soft-spoken Jek Pugilio served in Rogue Eleven's gunner position during the Battle of Hoth? March 22, 2012 *…that the Galactic Empire destroyed the Bespin Government Center during the occupation of Bespin in 3 ABY? March 8, 2012 *…that Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire was defeated at the battle of Coruscant by the Alliance? March 3, 2012 *…that Shai Tenna, a Weequay member of the White Maw pirates, ran a pleasure den on the planet Hoth during the Cold War? March 2, 2012 *…that aboard some starships, the injured and the ill were taken to sick bay? February 23, 2012 *…that Starkiller convinced a stormtrooper to kill himself? February 21, 2012 *…that the Zeltron bounty hunter Vianna D'Pow tried to steal Jango Fett's cloning DNA template? February 5, 2012 *…that Je'daii Padawans trained at Tython's Padawan Kesh academy? *…that the Despot War began when Queen Hadiya attempted to unify the planet Shikaakwa? February 4, 2012 *…that the holographic woman Mermeia existed within virtual reality? January 29, 2012 *…that crime lord Kleb Zellock ran his criminal empire out of Doodnik's Café? *…that the planet Tyne's Horky contained a lawless mining town also called Tyne's Horky? January 21, 2012 *…that a surveillance droid once attempted to issue a parking citation to a Mandalorian bomb? January 18, 2012 *…that Darth Plagueis's father was a mid-level executive of the InterGalactic Banking Clan? *…that Senator Bail Antilles's wife was present at a party in Palpatine's apartment suite in 33 BBY? *…that Chancellor Valorum cited Section 523A when he declared that a commission be sent to Naboo to investigate the claims of a Trade Federation invasion? January 14, 2012 *…that Mofferences were held inside the Mofference room? January 12, 2012 *…that space-farer Tuner Ryna discovered Yeep the Teek aboard his starship? *…that the planetoid RZ7-6113-23 was barren and thought to be lifeless? January 1, 2012 *…that the Confederacy of Independent Systems destroyed a township on the planet Ord Mantell during the Clone Wars? Category:Did You Know archives